If we meet again
by inulover4ever101
Summary: Inuyasha choses Kikyo and Kagome runs off to her era and seals the well. On her 18th b-day, Kagome goes out to celebrate only to find her long lost love in a club. But how did Inuyasha get in the future? Better summary inside
1. Heartbreak

If we meet again  
  
By: InuLover  
  
Summary:  
  
Shikon Jewel is complete. InuYasha chooses to be with Kikyo and Kagome runs to her time. She takes the completed jewel with her so no demons could come after it. She seals up the well heartbroken and continues to live her life. On her 18 birthday, Kagome goes out to a club and celebrates with her friends. But she runs into someone. InuYasha? In the future?  
  
A/N: I'm back again and I have started on a new and better fan fiction! I hope everyone enjoys this one. This fan fiction will blow the other ones outta the water! Please no flamers *prays* This chapter might be boring because I have to lead up to the event of Kagome leaving InuYashas world but I promise it will get better! Please just give it a chance!  
  
Chapter 1*!  
  
Stupid baka InuYasha. He's off with that bitch Kikyo again. I know I shouldn't be calling people names like that and usually I am a nice person but I can't stand Kikyo. How many times has she tried to kill me? InuYasha you're supposed to protect me but you could never protect me from Kikyo. She tries to kill me and you always go back to her. I just don't understand it.  
  
The jewel is almost complete. Even Kouga gave us his jewel shards so we could finish it. All we had to do is defeat Naraku and get his jewel shards and we can complete it. Only thing is, Naraku is no where to be found. Once he finds out that we have the rest of the jewel he will come looking for us. Until then, we stay in InuYashas Forest in a beautiful clearing.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are out getting fire wood for my fire while I sit here and wait for InuYasha to come back to me. I knew I could never have him. I have known that since I met Kikyo and she tried to drag InuYasha to hell with her. I just kept telling myself that he would come around and see how much better of a person I am but I only lied and made it worse. I live through my days knowing that InuYasha would never be mine and my heart goes on.  
  
I stir the ramen I made for him hoping that the smell would lure him back to me. He should be coming in about 5.4..3.2..1  
  
"Wench! What the hell is for dinner." Gee thanks for the nice welcome. I sigh and get up.  
  
"I'm fixing ramen for your information. You probably could have smelled it but you were too busy with your dead whore."  
  
"Wha-what? What are you talking about Kagome? I went out for a walk." InuYasha said trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm seventeen now InuYasha. I have been with you for 2 whole years. Do you think I'm that stupid? I know you go off with Kikyo every night you say you have to 'go for a walk'."  
  
"That's none of your business"  
  
"Your right InuYasha, it is none of my business. Why don't you just SIT down while I finish making your ramen."  
  
InuYasha was immediately slammed to the ground.  
  
"InuYasha I hate fighting with you like this." Okay I'm trying to be civil with him. I can't be a bitch all the time ya know.  
  
"Yeah well I hate eating dirt bitch." InuYasha quickly spat out grass and dirt he collected when I sat him.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't call me bitch, we could put this argument behind us." I said getting a little angry.  
  
"When hell freezes over!"  
  
"Ugh fine if you want to be like this I'm going home." I say getting up and gathering my stuff. I don't really plan on going home, because I know InuYasha will chase after me.  
  
I get my big yellow book bag and start to walk towards the bone eaters well. InuYasha just 'fehs' while I walk away.  
  
A few minutes later I reach the well and put my hands on the top rim. I hear the grass move and I turn around.  
  
"Oh its you InuYasha." Good. he followed me.  
  
"Don't go Kagome. I'm sorry." InuYasha approaches me and puts his arms around me, dragging me into a hug. What can I say, I love him and I cant let him go even though hes just playing me.  
  
"Its okay." I murmur into his chest.  
  
"You know I hate fighting with you like this." InuYasha whispered in my hair.  
  
"Well why cant you just see that I love you more then Kikyo ever will? She just wants revenge. She doesn't want love."  
  
"Kagome lets not go into this again. You know I love Kikyo and I owe her my life for what happened." InuYasha said gripping me tighter.  
  
I pull away from his embrace for him only to grip my waist painfully to keep my by him.  
  
"InuYasha, I cant believe you would pick a dead girl over me. How can you not see she doesn't love you! I love you InuYasha!" Man, I don't know where all this emotion is coming from. Ever since I have turned 17, me and InuYasha have become closer to were we hug often and show each other passion even though we have never kissed before.  
  
"What do you mean I don't love him? I love him more then you ever could bitch." Speak of the devil.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo. what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked pushing me aside. Gee I feel the love here.  
  
"I've come to take you to hell with me. Its time now to make your decision."  
  
"Gee I wonder how much you can love him when half your soul is missing." I retort back.  
  
"Just remember girl, you're my reincarnation. Every time InuYasha looks at you hes really looking at me." Oh that cold hearted bitch.  
  
"Your right Kikyo, I am your reincarnation. But I am Kagome, not Kikyo. I have my own feelings, my own looks, and my own emotions that are set apart from you. I will never be like you."  
  
"."  
  
Ha that's what I thought.. no come back.  
  
"So InuYasha, who will you chose?"  
  
InuYashas just stood there, watching the whole thing. "I hate having to choose between you two. You're both all I have and I don't want to lose any of you. However, I owe my life to Kikyo. I hope you can understand Kagome."  
  
My eyes widen in shock. There goes my heart, torn to pieces.  
  
"So you choose Kikyo." I whisper.  
  
"I love you Kagome. But Kikyo was my first love and I owe her my life."  
  
"I will give you three days InuYasha." Kikyo says.  
  
I'm still in shock. The only thing my mind tells me is to run. Run far away from him. If he wants to be with Kikyo, then let him.  
  
My mind races to my friends back at camp. Oh no they must be worried! I pick up my book bag and run as fast as I can back to camp. InuYasha stays back with Kikyo.  
  
I arrive there with everyone questioning me.  
  
"Lady Kagome, where is InuYasha?"  
  
"Kagome where have you been?"  
  
"Kagome I missed you so much!" Shippo squeals and slings on to me. I quickly hug him like a teddy bear.  
  
"I missed you too Shippo. InuYasha is with his whore and I was about to go home but I forgot a few things. Seems like I'm staying here for the time being though."  
  
My heart saddens as I think about InuYasha and his decision. How am I supposed to live out this week knowing he doesn't love me? I just have to focus on getting the jewel shards and defeating Naraku.  
  
"I'm really tired everyone. I'm going to bed." I snuggle in my sleeping bag and fall into an uneventful slumber.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The next day I see InuYasha asleep in his usual tree. At least Kikyos not with him. I wait for everyone to get up before we continue on.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))))  
  
"InuYasha I sense a lot of jewel shards coming at us."  
  
"Is it Naraku?" He asks  
  
I gulp.  
  
"Yes."  
  
InuYasha races forward along with everyone else. I stay back. Thi-this is it. This is the final battle. The final battle that decides who lives and who dies. When we complete the jewel, I'm going home so InuYasha can go with Kikyo. This is it.  
  
I race towards the group, trying to catch up with them. I finally catch up and draw my bow and arrows. The fight has already begun.  
  
Yes, this is defiantly not the puppet. Naraku has brought Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku with him too.  
  
InuYasha desperately tries the wind scar on Naraku while Naraku defends off his attack like it was nothing. I look over and see Sango battling her brother Kohaku. Miroku is fighting wind against wind with Kagura.  
  
I raise my bows and aim for Kanna and her mirror. The girl looks empty like she always does. I let my arrows fly. Kanna tries to avoid my attack with her mirror, but my arrows purify her mirror and quickly destroy her.  
  
I look over in horror and see Sango pinning her brother to the ground with a sword at his throat. She's urgently calling to InuYasha to defeat Naraku so her brother would be set free and she wouldn't have to kill him.  
  
InuYasha has sliced off Narakus left arm and is trying his wind scar again. I look over at Miroku with my eyes wide. I see the scars on Miroku from Kaguras wind dance but yet he stands with ease. Miroku opens his wind tunnel and trys to suck in Kagura but only succeeds in sucking in her fan that controls the wind.  
  
"Kagome if you would stop gawking I could really use your help!" InuYasha cries dodging Narakus attack.  
  
Right. Come on suck it up.  
  
I get my arrows ready and aim for a jewel shard I sense in his forehead. I let my arrow fly, but it misses and strikes him in the chest opposite from his heart.  
  
I try again, realizing I only have 2 more arrows left. I string my arrow and aim for his heart this time. I hit him dead on. I watch as the arrow tries to purify him as he struggles to get the arrow out of his.  
  
"Do it InuYasha!" I cry. Nows the time to finish him off.  
  
InuYasha tries his Wind scar one last time and it hits Naraku dead on. Naraku lays limp on the ground after the dust settles.  
  
I run up to InuYasha congratulating him.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sango asks. She knocked Kohaku out so she could help with the battle.  
  
"Stand back." Miroku said and pointed his right hand towards the trees. Miroku unwrapped his beads around his arm and let his wind tunnel. The wind tunnel does not come.  
  
"I-I'm cured." Miroku says astonished. This is probably the happiest moment in my life. The day we defeated Naraku.  
  
Sango is sobbing silently. I approach her and open my arms to her.  
  
"Sango whats the matter?" I ask worried.  
  
"Kohaku will have to die in order to get his jewel shard. I should be happy to see him rest in peace but I will miss him so much."  
  
I rub her back comfortingly like my mom would do to me when I was upset.  
  
"He will be in a better place without the torment and hurt he has gone through. You will see him one day Sango."  
  
She sniffs and stops crying on me. "Thanks Kagome."  
  
I smile at her reassuringly.  
  
"Well lets dress everyone's wounds." I say smiling. I should be happy that Naraku is defeated. I am happy. Its just, today a great war was won and a great war was lost. We won against Naraku and I lost against Kikyo.  
  
I look over at InuYasha, who was crouched over the ashes of Naraku. I walk over to him slowly.  
  
"We did it." I whisper.  
  
"I know." He says almost sad like. I just shrug it off.  
  
I pick up the 6 pieces of the Shikon no Tama and purify them instantly. I go back to my bag and pull out the rest of the jewel shards. I put them all in my hands at once. The pieces join together in my palms and make the Shikon Jewel. I walk back over to InuYasha, who is still hovered over Narakus ashes.  
  
"Here." I hand him the completed pink jewel.  
  
InuYasha takes it in his hands and looks up at me.  
  
"I don't want it." He says and lowers his head.  
  
"What? Why don't you want it? I thought you wanted to become a full demon!" I say bending down towards him.  
  
"I wont need it. I don't want to become a full demon anymore. You saw if yourself how I acted. I was a killing machine. I don't want my last memories to be like this. I want you to have it Kagome. I want you to remember me. I want you to remember me and our friends. You're my best friend Kagome and you always will be. Remember me Kagome."  
  
InuYasha looks up at me and hands me the completed jewel. I take the jewel and hold it close to my heart.  
  
"I wont forget you InuYasha." I say. "Come on, lets go get some medicine for your wounds. They look horrible."  
  
"What are you talking about I'm just.." InuYasha collapses on the ground before my eyes.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"I'm fine." He says still in the ground.  
  
"Sango, lets get Kirara and get out of here."  
  
"Right." Sango says. She whistles and Kirara appears in her full demon form. We load up Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo and take flight.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
We arrive at Kaedes hut and treat everyone's wounds. Naraku forced his hand through InuYashas lower chest. Kaguras wind dance marks were all over Miroku. I'm surprised he survived from those attacks. Kagura was the person who killed off half the demon wolf tribe. Then again, Koga had held off her attacks too.  
  
!*  
  
Three days passed by to fast. We were still at Kaedes hut sitting by the fire. It was the day before New moon, InuYashas day to become fully mortal. We were chatting about the defeat of Naraku when the wind picked up. The guys jumped up and took defensive stands until InuYasha identified that it was only Koga.  
  
"Koga-kun its great to see you!" I exclaim.  
  
"Kagome, my woman. You are looking lovely today. I heard about your defeat of Naraku and came to congratulate you."  
  
"Hey, she's not the only person here who helped defeat Naraku ya know!" InuYasha said from behind me.  
  
Koga just ignored him and continued to give my compliments on who beautiful I have become since he first laid eyes on me.  
  
I laugh and welcome Koga into the hut. We talk for a while and eat dinner. Its nice to have Kogas company here. Truth be told, I missed him. I look outside of the hut when the wind picks up again.  
  
Oh no. I forgot tonight InuYasha was to go to hell with Kikyo. I see Kikyos demon soul stealers outside and I panic. InuYasha notices the way I am acting and glances outside.  
  
His eyes widen in shock. Kikyo appears at the door way.  
  
"InuYasha, it is time for you to come to hell with me. Bid your friends goodbye."  
  
InuYashas eyes turn to me. The look of devastation over whelms me. His golden eyes look at me for answers that I can not give him.  
  
"InuYasha, I will miss you my friend" Miroku says and shakes InuYashas hand. His eyes wont tear away from me.  
  
"Goodbye InuYasha." Sango says from the corner.  
  
"Goodbye mangy mutt. Kagome will be in good hands from now on." Koga pipes up.  
  
"InuYasha! I cant believe you chose Kikyo! Errrr you such a baka!" Shippo yells. I guess no one informed him of his decision.  
  
InuYasha looks at me. What am I supposed to say? I cant find the words to express the pain in my heart.  
  
"Bye." Is all I can manage to say. He finally speaks. "Goodbye all of my friends. Kagome, don't forget me."  
  
I nod with tears streaming down my face. I cover my face up as he leaves. There goes the love of my life.  
  
Koga puts his arms around me but I shrug them off.  
  
"I have to leave. I have to leave permanently. I hope you all understand. Koga, I'm sure you will find a woman to fulfill your needs someday. Miroku, I hope you and Sango have a wonderful life together. Sango, I love you like a sister and I look up to you. I will miss you terribly. Shippo, I love you like a would a brother. Or maybe a son. I love you all. Good bye"  
  
I run out the door with my bag and run towards the well. I run blinded by tears. I reach the well and set my bag down by it. I walk over to the God tree, where InuYasha was pinned for 50 years by his lover. I hope he regrets his choice forever. I get ready to head back to the well but I stop.  
  
"We will go to hell tomorrow. Right now I just want to stay in your arms InuYasha." Kikyo says.  
  
They must be close since I can hear them. Well, no use staying around here. I cant believe he cant see through her lies. But it was his choice after all. Goodbye feudal era.  
  
I jump down the well. I am surrounded by blue lights. I land in my era. I step up the ladder and exit the well. I grab a box I kept by the well. I open it and place the scrolls on the well. I say the chant and a blue light erupts for my finger tips. There. The well is sealed for as long as I want it to be. I have nothing to go back to. I have nothing but my friends back there and my friends up here.  
  
I enter my house and see my mom immediately.  
  
"Hi mom. I'm home, for good." I hug her.  
  
"I'm so happy! What made you want to leave though?" She asks.  
  
"This." I hold up the completed Shikon jewel.  
  
"Oh. I'm not going to ask you to tell me about it until your ready. Now go upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow."  
  
I swear moms will never change. I made it through most of my high school years. As long as I can pass this year, I will graduate.  
  
I race upstairs and dress for bed.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I attended school for another 3 months. I graduate barely passing. I never forget about InuYasha. Hes on my mind always. I will never forget him. Its my birthday today and I am turning 18.  
  
RING***  
  
"I'll get it!" I yell at my brother.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kagome! This is Yuki! Ayume, Eri, and I have a surprise for you tonight! Be dressed to party!"  
  
"We are going to a party tonight?" I ask twisting the phone cord.  
  
"Yep. We gotta celebrate your birthday somehow!"  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"I have to go now. Meet me at my house around 6:45 okay?"  
  
"Okay. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I hang up the phone. I have never really been to a party before. To tell you the truth I'm pretty excited about it! I look at the clock. 4:30. I might as well get ready.  
  
I head into the bathing room and take a shower. I get out of the shower at 5:05 and dry my hair. I pick out a black mini skirt and a white tank top that hugs my features. I brush my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I put in hoop earrings and put on my shoes.  
  
I look at my desk. The Shikon jewel lays there glowing. I reach for it and put it around my neck and wear it like a necklace. I want InuYashas memories to be with me on my birthday. It might sound cheesy but I want to wear it.  
  
(A/N: If you ever saw when InuYasha tries to steal the completed jewel, it looks like a necklace)  
  
I go downstairs. Its about 6:00 right now. I have 45 minutes to burn. I hear Souta and his friends in his room. I trudge down the hall and open up his door.  
  
"Souta, have you seen mom?" I ask opening the door and looking around his room. His friend Ittou whistles at me and nudges his friend Seto. I glare at him. (A/N: Ittou is from my other story. I had to add him in here)  
  
"Woo Kagome your looking hot tonight!" He says.  
  
"I'm a little old for a 14 year old. Sorry." I glare at him. He just smiles at me.  
  
Souta is sitting on his bed playing his PS2 with Ittou.  
  
"No I think she said she had to stay at work a little longer. Grandpa is out visiting Aunt Kayumi." He says with his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"We have an Aunt Kayumi?" I ask confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm going out with my friends since its my birthday. Don't tear up the house." I say. I give him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Aww Kagome don't embarrass me like that." He says. Ittou and Seto crack up.  
  
"Goodbye Souta."  
  
"Bye Kagome."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I head over to Yukis house. From there, we take my car to pick up the rest of our group. We head to a club called "The cats Meow." I park the car and we all get out to go have a good time.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Sort of a cliff hanger there. I didn't want this chapter to be too long. I hope you are enjoying it! Next chapter: InuYasha and Kagome run into each other!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Meeting Inuyasha Well, sorta

Thanks so much for the reviews people! I'm glad people like this! I'm SOOO Sorry I didn't type this one up any sooner. I have been busy with school. Today's a snow day so I figured I could get this one out! WOO!  
  
Phoenix Rises: he lives out his life with Kikyo (I will tell you more about that in the future chapters) I HATE KIKYO TOO! Sorry, to all you Kikyo lovers but I just don't like her.  
  
Pinayazngrl: Thanks a lot for reading my story! Means a lot to me. Yes, InuYasha will get a taste of his own medicine when he meets Kagome in her time.  
  
evil ketchup dudette: thanks for reviewing! Nice username! Lol  
  
InuShemeeko: Here it is but it's a little late! Hope everyones not mad at me for putting this up so late -_-  
  
Inu 4 ever: HEHEHE I will have Kikyo bashing in some chapters for all you Kikyo haters out there!!  
  
Well, that's all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I have to say there is going to be OOC between InuYasha and Kagome. For one, Kagomes going to be trashed. For two, InuYasha has live 500 years into the future and he ha grown up.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I park the car and exit the car. Yuki stumbles over to me and hands me a card of some sort. Its so freakin dark outside I didn't know what it was.  
  
"Whats this?"  
  
"Its your fake ID so you can drink of course! What's an 18th birthday party without drinks?" She says.  
  
I don't reply. I was never a drinker. My mind flys back to InuYasha and Kikyo. I can never seem to forget about him and his choice. Well, why not let myself have fun tonight! I have been so caught up in InuYasha for a year that I have never let myself have fun.  
  
Yuki, Eri, and Ayume walk me over to the bouncer, who checks my ID. Let me tell you, my heart was beating so fast, I thought it would come out of my chest! If I didn't get in with this fake ID I'm either going to die of embarrassment or kill Yuki for giving it to me!  
  
The bouncer shines a flashlight on it and asks me a couple questions about my birthday and where I came from. I answer them with ease and he lest me and my friends into the club.  
  
PHEW. That was a major relief. We enter the club and it is PACKED full! You could see people chatting at the bar, people grinding with each other on the dance floor, and people stumbling around drunk.  
  
Ayume drags me to the bar while Eri and Yuki find a dance partner. I sit down at the bar while Ayume orders us both a drink. The music was so loud in there, I couldn't tell what she got us. She handed me the drink and I immediately took a sip of it. It tasted fruity and I decided I liked it. This drinking thing cant be so bad now can it?  
  
Yeah, well after 6 or 7 of those fruity thingys you start to get dizzy. I had been out on the dance floor dancing with Hojo. He was always a nice boy, I wonder what happened to him because he was all over me! I didn't mind that much. It took my mind off of InuYasha for once.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't like Hojo like that.  
  
After dancing with Hojo, he led me back to the bar to sit down. I stumbled and ran into a couple people but I didn't care. Hojo sat down beside me and laughed.  
  
"When did you learn how to dance so dirty Kagome!" He says laughing some more.  
  
"Hey, I wasss only following you!" Don't ever let me drink again. I'm already starting to slur some of my words.  
  
"Right." He said rolling his eyes playfully. Yuki and Eri came over to me and started talking a mile a minute. I couldn't understand them at all so I just kept nodding my head and saying ok.  
  
We sat there and talked for a little longed until Hojo put his arms around my waist. I gave him a weird look and then shrugged it off. Hojos hands are find on my waist as long as they don't go anywhere else. Then I would kick him in the balls.  
  
I looked at my watch and it only read 10:30. I still got about 2 more hours to go. This drinking thing aint so bad either.  
  
"Come on Hojo! Lets go dance again!" I say a little too loudly and try and drag Hojo off.  
  
Hojo stops me and grabs my wrist. "Kagome are you feeling okay?"  
  
I stare at his blue eyes. (I wanted Hojo to have blue eyes! I love blue eyes!) "Of course I'm feeling just peachy! Come on Hojo I want to dance."  
  
"Kagome, I think you have had way to much to drink. Let me take you home." He says grabbing my arm with more force.  
  
"No I don't want to go home Hojo. Please just stay with me on my birthday!" I hear him sigh.  
  
"What ever you want Kagome." He says, letting go of my arm.  
  
"Thank you so much Hojo." I say clobbering him with a hug. Okay lets get one thing straight. I act like Miroku when I'm drunk. Except, not as perverted. I cant control my actions!  
  
I turn around and run into something hard and I fall to the floor.  
  
"Ow." I say rubbing my head. The guy looks down at me with a surprised look on his face. I wait for my vision to adjust to him and take a good look at him. He has long black hair and violet eyes. He looks like someone I know I just cant put my finger on it.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says and reaches his hand out to me to help me up. I gladly take his hand and stand up.  
  
"Its my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
He just smirks at me. I know that smirk from somewhere! I swear I know him. Hojo comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder.  
  
I look over to that man and he looks disappointed. I wonder why. Oh well, I swat Hojos hands off of me and look back at that man once more. He looks a little happier at my actions. I wonder if I know him from somewhere. Then I see another man coming over to us. He has silk black hair and purple eyes. His eyes almost look like the first guys eyes. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail in the back.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, how did you ever run into such a beautiful lady?" He asks and smiles at me.  
  
"Ha ha very funny you hentai."  
  
"Hentai?" I question cocking my eyebrow.  
  
"What can I say, I have a love for the ladies!" He says and smiles at me again. Only this time his smile looks like he had just done something perverted.  
  
"Yeah, a little too much!" The other man says.  
  
"Come on Kagome lets go!" Hojo says impatiently. Hes jealous I can tell.  
  
"Nice meeting you." I say and smile.  
  
The second guy walks up to me and says, "Nice meeting you too."  
  
SLAP!  
  
That damn lech just grabbed my ass! The first guy just shakes his head.  
  
"I told you he was a hentai."  
  
"I swear my hand just slipped!" He says. I can hear Hojo kind of do this growling thing. I just shake it off.  
  
"Well, I must be going.. Bye." I say and turn around to go to me friends. I must have turned around way to fast, or possibly it could be the alcohole, and I feel backwards. In a flash, I was in the first guys arms as he picked me up bridal style. I blush at his actions.  
  
"How could you get so wasted chick?" He asks. "You need to get home before you pass out."  
  
"Itssss my birthday though!" I protest. "Birthday or not, you need to go home." The man releases me and sets me back on my feet. I thank him and head back to my friends. That was the last I saw of him that night as he waved me goodbye and picked up his perverted friend off the floor.  
  
"Guys, my head is killing me. I need a ride home" I say.  
  
"I'm the only one that sober so I'll drive you home Kagome." Hojo says, taking my keys from me before I can protest.  
  
I pout and wave goodbye to my friends. They said they were going to call a cab. I know what they were planning. They just want me and Hojo to hook up. Well, I got news for them! Theyre plan aint going to work.  
  
I get into the passenger seat and lean back in my chair and grip my aching head. Hojo smiles at me and starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads to my house.  
  
The ride home was pretty quiet. As we get into my driveway, Hojo turns off the car and just sits there for a while.  
  
I unlock my door and get out. No way in hell am I going to sit in anymore silence with him just staring at me. He also exits the car and helps me walk up to the door.  
  
I stumble a few steps and he catches me and picks me up.  
  
"I'm going to carry you inside so you don't fall anymore." He says.  
  
Like I can protest when I slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
He enters my house and sets my on the couch. I goes into the kitchen and gets me some Advil and a glass of water to ease my headache.  
  
"Thanks Hojo." I tell him and take the pill.  
  
He sits down next to me and we start to talk.  
  
"Did you know those guys at the bar Kagome?"  
  
"No I didn't. I didn't even tell them my name!" damn and that first guy was pretty hot.  
  
"Oh you just acted like you knew each other for years."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me." Okay THAT was random.  
  
"Hojo I have told you time and time again, I just want to be friends." I sigh.  
  
"What if I did this." Oh god. Please tell me this isn't happening. Hojo moves his lips closer to mine until they brush against mine.  
  
I slap him, hard.  
  
"I cant believe you just did that! Who do you take me for?" I slap his hard across the face again.  
  
"Get out of my house you perv!" I yell. Okay, I was a little overdramatic about the whole kiss thing but hey! I was drunk and NO ONE will take advantage of me when I'm drunk.  
  
He gets angry with me and says, "Fine you bitch!" and slams the door behind him. Yeah, right. Like I'm the bitch. Hes the one who forced himself on me!  
  
I stumble up the stairs to check on Souta and Ittou. I creak open his door to find them sleeping.  
  
I walk back down the hallway and enter my room. I dress into my plaid PJ's and crawl into bed where I lay awake.  
  
I cant sleep so my mind wanders. Who was that guy? I know his face from somewhere I just cant picture it. I turn over on my side.  
  
Maybe he was from my past childhood. Maybe I knew him from school. I sigh and look at my clock. It read 1:30.  
  
I hear creaking footsteps and I sit up to see who is going past my open door. It was Ittou.  
  
"What's the matter Ittou?" I ask as he enters my room.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Hojo and I wanted to make sure your okay in the morning but I couldn't sleep so I wanted to check on you." Right, like a 14 year old kid could check on me. It was sweet of him to do it though.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asks and sits beside me.  
  
"No he didn't. Thanks for worrying about me Ittou."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He says. I can already see his stupid grin even though its dark.  
  
"Get out you perv or I'll start calling you Hojo!" I yell and throw one of my pillows at him. He rushes out the room just before the pillow makes contact with his face. What I would give to have hit him. That can wait for another day though.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! The reason I didn't want Kagome and InuYasha to tell each other their names is because I am saving that for later! Eh, Kagome won't even remember who she met last night. Oh my did I just say that! Oh well there's your sneak peak to the next chapter! Review to find out what happens next! 


	3. Past meets present

If we meet again  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: I'm happy I got reviews! I have been busy with homework and its my little sisters b-day so I have to take her and her friends out tonight. I'm so sorry for not updating. Please forgive me! Lol I will try and update every week. Please review!  
  
babygirl20008: sorry I haven't updated in a while -_-; Kagomes gonna see InuYasha soberly in this chapter!! Hope that makes up for my lack of updates  
  
evil ketchup dudette: OF COURSE there is Kikyo bashing! A good fanfic isn't a good fanfic without Kikyo bashing!  
  
InuShemeeko: Once again I'm SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!  
  
Eating Kogepan: New reviewer!! GAH!!! *tackles reviewer* Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
waterlily216: I totally agree its OOC but I try not to make it THAT bad... oh well, its only a fanfiction lol  
  
Disclaimer: wow I haven't put one of these up yet. Sorry lawyers! Here it is: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Kagome!" Souta says and shakes me lightly. I groan and sit up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I open them and I'm met with that damn sunlight. I groan again and fall back into the bed and pull my conforter over my head.  
  
"What do you want Souta?" I say under my covers.  
  
"Its noon! Mom wants you to start sweeping the shrine. Grandpas sick so he cant do his chores around the shrine today."  
  
Damn it.  
  
"5 more minutes" I say lazily.  
  
"NO! Get up right now or I'll send Ittou in here to get you up!" Souta threatens. Oh how low of him.  
  
"Alright I'm getting up! Just keep Ittou away from me." I yawn and get outta bed. I shoo Souta out of my room and lock the door. I lean against the door and grab my head. I have the worst headache in the world!  
  
What did I do last night? I cant remember a thing except for going to a club with Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi. Oh yeah, and I danced with Hojo but the rest is really blurry. Maybe if I take a shower I can remember a little more.  
  
I head towards my bathroom and pick up a blue towel off my hamper. I start the water and strip off my clothes. I turn the shower head on and step in the shower. I rest against the back of the shower while the warm water splashes all over my body.  
  
I squeeze a portion of my shampoo in the hands and massage my scalp. I go under the warm water and preceed to wash the shampoo out of the hair.  
  
Last night... last night... how come I cant remember anything? I must have been drunk.  
  
//How could you get so wasted chick? You need to get home before you pass out.//  
  
Oh my god! I remember now! I met a guy but somehow I cant remember his name or what he looked like.  
  
Damn it why did I have to drink. I put some lavender conditioner in my hair and start to wash my body with lavender soap. After I was clean, I washed the conditioner out and stepped out of the shower. I dried my hair and went into my room to get dressed.  
  
My mom knocked and stepped into my room while I was searching for clothes.  
  
"Kagome, dear. Your going to do grandpas chores around the shrine right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm getting dressed right now." I call from my closet. (Kagome has a walk in closet)  
  
"About that, your going to have to wear the priestess outfit. We have visitors to the shrine on Saturday so you need to be dressed properly.  
  
I groan and step out of my closet with a robe on. My mom smiles at me and hands me the red and white priestess outfit.  
  
"You know what grandpas chores are right?"  
  
I nod my head.  
  
"Great! Well, you get started on those and I'll get lunch served!"  
  
I roll my eyes as she leaves and dress in the red and white priestess robes. I look into my full length mirror and eye my clothing. I must say, these clothes do nothing for your figure.  
  
I tie my hair back in a very loose ponytail, with some pieces of hair falling in my face. I slip on my sandals and run out the door to the shrine. I go into the well house, in search of a broom.  
  
The well house was dark, dusty, and smelled of pine cones. It was not my favorite place to be. It was actually kind of scarey. Grandpas scrolls and spells cluttered the small table in the dusty shed. I search around and finally find the broom I was looking for. It is setting next to the dried up well. I go down the steps to the well and peer inside it as if there were a monster hiding in it.  
  
Just being in the well house makes me shiver. I quickly grab the broom and rush out. The sunlight blinds me as I exit the well house. I being to sweep off the steps and occasionally wave at the visitors.  
  
An hour later, my mom fetches me from my chores and tells me lunch is ready.  
  
I eat my oden silently as my brother gives my weird looks.  
  
"Ya know Souta, your face is going to stick like that if you don't stop looking at me strangely."  
  
"Whats wrong with you Kagome? This morning, you look like a truck had hit you and your being really quiet."  
  
"Shut up you brat."  
  
Let the glaring contest begin!  
  
.....  
  
"Ha! You blinked!" I say triumphantly.  
  
"Children please! Not at the table." My mom says.  
  
"Hey, I'm an adult!" I protest.  
  
"But you act like your 15!" Souta says and sticks his tongue out at me.  
  
"Souta, learn to keep your mouth shut, you'll attract flies."  
  
"MOM! Tell Kagome to stop being mean to me!"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go finish up your chores."  
  
"Fine." I get up and go out the door.  
  
!*!  
  
I finish up grandpas chores an hour later. I retreat to my room and throw off those stupid priestess clothes. I change into jean capris and a red tank top. I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. I turn over towards my desk, were I see the glowing Shikon jewel.  
  
I get up and grab it and stare into my own reflection. This jewel is what brought me and InuYasha together and it also tore us apart from each other. How can something so beautiful tear two people apart.  
  
I never stop thinking about him. He never leaves my mind, and I hope I never leave his. My mind somehow wonders to that guy I met. I don't know how I can go from InuYasha to that guy. Come to think of it, that guy looked a lot like InuYasha in his human form. Human form or not I still love him.  
  
*RING*  
  
*RING*  
  
I pick up my purple cordless phone and look at the caller ID. "Welcome to burger king, whats your beef?" I say into the receiver. (hehe my friend always says that when I call)  
  
"Haha very funny Kagome. I was wonderin if you wanted to go to that bar again tonight. I'm meeting my boyfriend there and I didn't know if you wanted to come along or not."  
  
"I'll go with you Yuki on two conditions, 1. don't let me drink as much 2. don't let Hojo drive me home"  
  
I hear her lightly laugh. "Okay, agreed."  
  
"What time do you need me to get ready?"  
  
"Be ready by 7:00, me and my boyfriend will come pick you up."  
  
"Oh okay. So whos your boyfriend? I don't think I have met him before."  
  
"No you haven't and I'm not telling you who he is. Your just going to have to wait and see!"  
  
I chuckle. "Ok Yuki, see you tonight." I hang up the phone and rush downstairs.  
  
"Mom!" I yell from the living room.  
  
"Yes dear I'm in the laundry room!" She yells. I go back down the hall to the laundry room to find my mom. "I'm going out with Yuki tonight so don't wait up!" I say, excitedly.  
  
"Now Kagome, I want you to be responsible. No drinking at all whatsoever. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"And if you find a boyfriend, no hanky panky."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I'm just kidding dear!"  
  
I roll my eyes and go to the living room to watch TV.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
At about 6:00 I get off my butt and go get ready. I pick out some tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read "I wasn't kissing him!" on the front and " I just wanted my gum back!" In bold red letters on the back.  
  
I put on black eyeliner and red eye shadow to match my shirt. I put on black stiletto boots. Those probably aren't the best thing to go dancing in but the heels are only 3 inches high so they aren't that bad to walk in.  
  
I leave me hair down to spill over my shoulders. Satisfied with my outfit, I go downstairs and make sure I have everything in my purse that I will need.  
  
I make my way to the kitchen and grab my black purse. Lets make a check list.  
  
Lipstick...check  
  
Car keys...check  
  
Money...check  
  
ID...check  
  
Condom...check  
  
Wait.. condom?! Since when did that get in there?  
  
"MOM! WHY did you put a condom in my purse!?"  
  
"For safety purposes deary!"  
  
"Oh my god... Please tell me my mom didn't just say that." I say to no one in particular.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't talk to yourself, people might wonder." Souta says from the couch.  
  
"Shut up" I reply simply and go back to checking my bag. Now that I am rid of that stupid condom, I'll wait for Yuki.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
At about 6:50 I hear a car horn honk and I run outside as a Mercedes pulls into my drive way. I see Yuki in the front seat with her boyfriend and I run to the car. I get in the back seat and get welcomed by Yuki.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I would like you to meet my boyfriend." Yuki smiles. I look over at the driver and hes smiling as well. Hes smiling a little too cockily if you ask me. He reminds me of InuYasha.  
  
He flips on the light so I could see him better and introduces himself.  
  
I look at his features. His raven hair, much like mine, was braided in the back. His red eyes give me the chills. I hope they are colored contacts. His muscles almost buldge through his shirt. He reminds me of someone.  
  
"I'm Kagome" I say politely after checking him out. All in all, he was pretty cute but way to cocky.  
  
"I'm Hiten."  
  
"HITEN?!" I practically yell. That's who he looks like! One of the thunder brothers! But how can he be in my time when he was dead?  
  
"Have you two met or something?" Yuki eyes both of us.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Yes, I just had to leave it there! Sorry for the lack of updates... To answer any questions, YES Its Hiten from the Thunder Bros. Hes a reincarnate and he has the same name. I made him have the same name so he would be easy to recognize once Kagome meets him. Please review! 


	4. Past meets present part 2

If we meet again  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Woo I'm actually not late with my chapter! Damned little 8th graders keep attacking me in the hallways when I'm being a teachers aid.. I swear I'm going to kill them one day. Anyways, so this chapter you get to find out just what the hell Hiten is doing in Kags time. Hope you enjoy! Keep those reviews a comin!  
  
Sweet Sad Jess: Well I hope you do read more! And I hope you like it too ^_^  
  
Shadow Kitsune5313: I'm glad you like it ^^ The only people that got reincarnated are the ones that died. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just lived 500 years into the future... I know it sounds weird that humans lived 500 years longer but just bare with me. A story wouldn't be a story without Mirokus hentai mind and Sango beating the crap outta him!  
  
evil ketchup dudette: maybe you do! Wouldn't that be great? I just hope that if I did have one, they wouldn't be a bitch like Kikyo ^_^  
  
waterlily216: I'm updating soon for once yay! Lol I'm soo glad people like this fiction!  
  
SweetCherries: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
InuShemeeko: lol thankies! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
I'm soo happy everyone likes my fic! And no flames yet either! WOO! ((sorry if I missed you on the reviews))  
  
Disclaimer: I owned InuYasha once but, it was just a dream. I *very* good dream might I add ^_~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"B-but how?" I think I'm going to faint. I mean, how can someone 500 years from the past just all of a sudden be your best friends boyfriend? Hes dead! Him and his brother were killed by InuYasha! This all doesn't make sense.  
  
"Let me explain Kagome." Hiten began, "You know how you were reincarnated from the priestess Kikyo?"  
  
I nod my head and stare at him wide eyed.  
  
"Well, I'm the reincarnate of Hiten. My mother named me Tomo originally, and then I changed my name once I became 18."  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Yuki asked as if we said "smorsgisne" and expected her to understand it.  
  
I told Yuki about my experiences in feudal Japan on my sweet 16. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I took a summer off from finding the jewel and I went to school to try and pass. That's when I became really close friends with Yuki. I felt like I could trust her and I couldn't keep telling her that I was sick so I told her about me and the past. She didn't believe me at first, but I showed her the bone eaters well. I still don't think she completely believes me.  
  
"Yuki, do you remember my 16th birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Don't you remember what I told you about me going back 500 years in the past and breaking the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious!"  
  
"Yuki, when I was hunting jewel shards for the Shikon jewel to be completed, we ran into 2 demons named the Thunder Brothers. One of them was called Mantan and the other was named Hiten."  
  
Yukis face went as white as a ghost when I mentioned Hiten.  
  
"Yo-you're a demon Hiten?" Yuki said turning her attention back to her boyfriend.  
  
"No my lovely I'm not any more. I was in my past life. I have been reincarnated from a demon."  
  
"So you expect me to believe that?!" Yuki said, startleing me with the roar in her voice.  
  
"I know it sounds stupid but it's the truth!" I protest.  
  
"R i g h t. I think my best friend and boyfriend need to go to a mental institute."  
  
Hiten and I just about fall over anime style in our seats.  
  
"Never mind Yuki. Its over your head." I shake my head. Sometimes I just wonder about my friends. But then again, who would believe me if I walked up to you and said "I travel back in time and I'm reincarnated from an evil bitchy priestess names Kikyo!"  
  
Not many.  
  
A few.  
  
Okay, so maybe no one would believe me but I would atleast think my friend would have a little trust.  
  
"Lets just go Hiten."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hiten FINALLY pulls out of my driveway and we get settled into some awkward silence on the way to "the cats meow."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////  
  
I was so glad to get there. I cant stand silence, it makes me uneasy. We all exit the car after Hiten parks his Mercedes and show the bouncer our IDs.  
  
I walk up and sit at the bar that's occupied by tons of people my age.  
  
"Can I get ya anything hun?" The bartender asks me. I look at her for a second and study her features. She has long, brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her smile just reaked of happiness but atleast it wasn't a fake smile.  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
I'm not going to drink  
  
"I'm just going to have water" I say simply. She flashes me her smile again and serves me a water.  
  
I feel so proud of myself for not drinking. That stuffs addictive! I sip my water and watch everyone dance on the dance floor. I get jealous at seeing all the couples out there. I mean, everyone goes at there and dances, while I just sit down and sip my non alcoholic drink and talk to myself.  
  
The dance slows down from the faster song and the couples group together. I spot Yuki waving at me with Hiten by her side, smiling cockily again. I chuckle to myself and stir my water with my straw, unconsciously.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I look up into violet orbs that clash with my brown.  
  
"Yes?" I ask politely.  
  
"Um.." He looks down at the floor. "Would you like to dance?" I meet his violet eyes again and get lost in them.  
  
Now normally, I wouldn't just dance with a complete stranger but something in his eyes hypnotized me.  
  
"Sure" I say and take his hand in mine as I lead him to the dance floor.  
  
He put his hands on my hips and I swung my hands around his neck so we looked like just two friends dancing instead of lovers.  
  
"Why did you want to dance with me?" I ask shyly.  
  
"Your beautiful and you remind me of an old friend of mine. I was hoping we could hang out more often."  
  
"I would love to hang out with you but I don't even know your name." I look at his face. He looks just like the guy I met when I was drunk!  
  
"Hey, I remember you! Were you here yesterday?"  
  
"Well I hope I was since I own this place" He chuckles lightly.  
  
"I was the one that ran into you." I said with a blush  
  
"Oh you were the drunk girl!" He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that." He said almost immediately.  
  
"That's okay, it was my birthday and my friends wanted me to drink. I shouldn't have drank as much as I did. That's why I haven't touched a drop of alcohole yet!"  
  
He laughs lightly. "Gee, I'm so proud. Whats your name?"  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't tel you before, I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Higurashi? Do you own the Higurashi shrine?"  
  
"Its been passed down form my family for generations. Eventually, I will own it but for now, its my grandfathers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The music stops and we part from each other, but our eyes never leave one another.  
  
"You never told me your name." I state.  
  
"I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"A surprise? I'm confused." Surprise? What in the hell is this guy talking about?  
  
"KAGOME!" I hear Yuki screams over the fast song that starts playing.  
  
She grabs me forcefully by the arm and drags me to the girls bathroom. "Wha- ?" I barely say before she drags me off.  
  
"She'll be back later okay?" She yells to the mystery man. I look back at him and he looks a little disappointed and moves to the bar area.  
  
I wait till Yuki drags me into the bathroom before I start my ranting.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?" I yell a little below a scream.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but this guy is such a pervert! He keeps grabbing my ass! Thank Kami that Hiten didn't see him! Please help me!" She begs on her hands and knees.  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes. "Just nail him in the balls and he'll leave you alone."  
  
"I tried! Just please talk to him for me!"  
  
"Fine. Yuki you are such a sissy!" I tease.  
  
She drags me back out of the bathroom and searches around for the perv.  
  
"There he is! Hes sitting at the bar next to that guy with black long hair!"  
  
'That's the guy I was talking to! Good, this will be over sooner then expected.'  
  
I drag Yuki over to him and stand in front of him until he takes notice of me.  
  
"Yes beautiful can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, you can help me by apologizing to my friend for being to rude and perverted to her you bastard."  
  
"What a nice vocabulary you have there sweets."  
  
SMACK  
  
"Shut the hell up and apologize to her so I can get back to my life."  
  
"I'm sorry beautiful lady. Can I ask you a question?" He looks over at Yuki.  
  
"What is it?" She says shyly.  
  
He grasps her hands in his and takes a deep breath and says, "You are the most beautiful angel I have ever met. Will you do me the honor of bearing me child?"  
  
"WHAT!?" She blows up at him.  
  
SMACK  
  
PUNCH  
  
I laugh at his unconscious body on the floor and so does my friend beside him.  
  
'Wait a second, I have heard that somewhere before!'  
  
And then something snapped in me.  
  
"MIROKU?!" I yell surprised.  
  
The man stands up and sticks out his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you finally figured out it was me Kagome."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE FUTURE?!" I scream, attracting attention to me.  
  
"The future?" Yuki asked, once again confused.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////  
  
Yeah I know I'm evil but I gotta stretch this story out! Hope you people like my chapter, I know it was short but I just had to set the mood for Kagome and InuYasha to be friends, even though oddly enough, she has no clue hes not InuYasha. Hope you like it and I'm always open to suggestions if yall have any! Thanks! 


	5. Friends forever

If We Meet Again  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ATTENTION: I WILL BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK ON THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I HAVE FINALS AND HOMEWORK TO STUDY FOR AND I CANT PUT IT OFF. SO SORRY! I WONT BE GONE FOR LONG! PROMISE. Today I'm just going to answer the reviews that asked a question or that I feel needed answering.  
  
Aznchicki: I explained this to another reviewer but for the sake of my sanity, we'll just say he's reincarnated. Sounds good, ne?  
  
Chinita: lol so many questions at once my brain is going into over drive!!! Sango and Shippo will be there. I'm not revealing if Sango and Miroku are going to be couples here, but I might reveal it in this chapter. MWAHAHAHA I am evil, yes Kagome knows the bartender and I'm NOT going to tell you!!! Naw, I'll reveal it sooner or later. Yup its an inu/kags story.  
  
THANKS SOOO MUCH: Chihiro-tears23, Suzuko, InuShemeeko, Sihara, evil ketchup dudette, yogi bear-321, inuyasha-rocks2003, and waterlily216!!!!!!!!!! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Oh yes I must say something to this reviewer: QueSeraSera. Thank you soo much for your criticism! This is just what I need! I'm glad you told me what I need to fix and how the story is read. I take constructive criticism really well and I'm glad you told me about what I need to fix and do in the future. I agree, my writing is a bit choppy in my opinion. I'm TRYING to fix this trust me! Please, tell me if anything else is wrong or anything I need to fix! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- one day I'm going to think up a funny disclaimer but for now, I don't own InuYasha  
  
"Kagome, you need to take a walk with me so I can explain everything to you. Will you come outside with me?"  
  
I hesitate to answer. The whole thing about him being in the future just gives me a headache. "S-sure" Miroku smiles his always perverted smile.  
  
"Okay Kagome I'll just be...right...here" Yuki says.  
  
As soon as we get outside, Miroku grabs me and pulls me into a hug, burying his nose in my hair. (A/N: I know, I know. It might SEEM like they are two lovers reuniting or whatever BUT THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS!!! I promise! I mean, wouldn't you be this happy and emotional if you just saw your friend that you haven't seen in 50 years or 3 years?)  
  
"Kagome, you have no idea how much we have missed you."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, but I had to leave. I had nothing left in the past. I lost InuYasha to Kikyo... I lost..." I choke as the tears threaten to fall. Miroku hugs me tighter, if possible.  
  
"You're wrong Kagome. You left your friends. You left Sango. You left Shippo. You left me. You left all of us." The hot tears fall down my face like a rain shower.  
  
"Yo-your right Miroku. I'm so sorry for leaving you all." I sob into his chest.  
  
After a few minutes, Miroku broke our embrace and wiped my tear streaked face with his thumb.  
  
"Now that we are here, promise you won't leave?"  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"We are all here with you. You've found me and Hiten. You'll soon find all of us."  
  
"But how come our friends aren't with you?"  
  
"I've lost track of them over the times." Miroku said simply. I mumble and 'oh' and begin to walk back into the club with Miroku.  
  
!*~  
  
We sit down at the bar once again and Miroku orders us drinks.  
  
"So you've waiting 50 years just to see me?" I take a sip of my drink as he hands it to me and stir it unconsciously.  
  
"Well, its sorta like that." He says sitting down next to me.  
  
"You see, since Sango and I were humans, we didn't live for very long. We were reincarnated. I am about the age of 19 right now."  
  
"Oh, well what happened to Sango?" I see the pain in his eyes as he looks at me. I feel bad for mentioning her now, since just her name alone caused so much emotion in Miroku.  
  
"Sango and I got married soon after you left. We were a happy couple, and even had 3 children. But something terrible happened. She died 3 years after you left. A demon attacked the village we lived in while I was away. Sango is a strong woman, but this demon was no ordinary demon. He killed everyone in our village, including Sango and our children. I know that he was no ordinary demon because he was also my downfall.  
  
"He soon found me a couple days after the attack and killed me as well. He said his name was Makai."  
  
!*~Narrators POV~*!  
  
Kagomes stunned face almost made Miroku burst out in laughter. Her face was twisted in confusion and hurt.  
  
Kagome finally found her voice after a couple of minutes of gathering her thoughts and soaking in what Miroku had just said.  
  
"How did you remember your past life?"  
  
"It all can back to me in a dream when I was 6. I believed it and continued living my life as Miroku the monk from the past. I never forgot about you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Is all she gets out before tears run down her face once again. Miroku brushes them off and smiles at her.  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
"I feel like its my fault you died. I feel like if I didn't leave, none of this would've happened to you."  
  
"Don't say that. Look, it worked out better for me anyways! I finally found you Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled for him and stopped crying.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Well, are you going to go dance with me or are you going to cry all night?" Miroku joked, lightly pushing Kagome.  
  
"Just keep your perverted hands to yourself."  
  
Miroku looked shocked for a moment. "Now Kagome, would I do that!?"  
  
Kagome laughed and pulled Miroku onto the dance floor, where they danced to a fast beat.  
  
Kagome forgot all about Yuki until she approached her and dragged her away from Miroku to the girls bathroom.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter while Yuki rambled on and on about how Kagome forgot all about her for 2 hours.  
  
"Kagome! You still haven't told me who that guy was and why you left me for 2 hours!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Ummm... that guy was an old friend of mine. His name is Miroku."  
  
"But what I don't get is why did you ask what he was doing in the future?" Yuki said confused.  
  
"Oh thats nothing, I just got caught up in the moment and I didn't know what to say." Kagome said waving her hands in a dismissing fashion. Luckily, Yuki believed her, as dense as she is.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "Yuki, its 1:00 and almost time for my curfew! Can Hiten take me home?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got to find him." Yuki exited the bathroom with Kagome at her heels searching for Hiten. Kagome was the first to spot him and was appalled at the sight she saw.  
  
Hiten was all over this unnatural blonde haired bimbo. Yuki spotted the little cheater a little after Kagome, and immediately rushed over to him.  
  
As soon as his make out session was over, he quickly stood after he spotted an angry Yuki rushing over to him.  
  
"Hey baby! Are you ready to go home?"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Don't you fuck with me Hiten, I saw you."  
  
"I didn't do anything! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
SLAP  
  
"Don't lie to me you asshole." Yuki spotted the confused blonde trying to get away from the situation. Yuki caught up with her and pulled her around to face her.  
  
SLAP  
  
"You stupid BITCH! Keep your hands to yourself if you know whats good for you!"  
  
"Hey, no one calls me a bitch!"  
  
"lets see here, BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH."  
  
The blonde haired woman lifted her arm, as to slap Yuki, but Yuki was to fast and caught her hand before it made contact with her face.  
  
"Listen here slut, if you dare to try that move again, I SWEAR I will put you in the hospital." Yuki said, menacingly. The blonde whimpered and back away when Yuki released her hand from her death grip.  
  
Kagome stood there, still in shock. She finally closed her mouth and went to comfort Yuki. Hiten was so mad, he left the bar all together, leaving Kagome and Yuki to walk home.  
  
Kagome approached Yuki cautiously. When she saw tears on Yukis face, she immediately pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yuki, its alright. He was a jerk off anyways. Don't let him get you down!"  
  
Yuki sniffed and wiped away her new tears. "Your right. How are we going to get home now?!" Yuki said, her eyes turning from sorrow to worry.  
  
"I bet my friend Miroku will give us a ride home."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
Kagome gives Yuki one last hug, and then makes her way through the crowd, in search of Miroku.  
  
Miroku smiled as he saw Kagome making her way to him with her beautiful friend at her side.  
  
"Hello Kagome!"  
  
"Miroku, can you give us a ride home? Yuki doesn't live that far from my house."  
  
"Anything for two beautiful ladies as yourselves!" He says and kisses Kagomes hand, causing her to blush.  
  
"Your such a player."  
  
Miroku lightly laughs and nudges his friend sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm going home dude, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye man" the guy says and winks at Kagome. Kags walks out with Miroku and Yuki, wondering why that guy had winked at her. 'Oh yeah! He danced with me! I remember now!' Kagome thought mentally, hitting herself in the head.  
  
Miroku led the 2 girls to his red eclipse and held the front seat door open for Yuki, like a real gentleman would. Yuki eyed him strangely and got in the car.  
  
The ride home was silent. Miroku kept stealing glances at Yuki, who was staring out the window.  
  
'Note to self, hook these two up when Yuki gets over her last break up.' Kagome thought with a grin.  
  
Once they arrived at Yukis house, Yuki did something unexpected. She hugged Miroku goodbye. Miroku must have been as shocked as Kagome was because he barely returned the hug.  
  
Yuki blushed after she let go of him "Umm. Thanks Miroku."  
  
Miroku smiled his famous perverted smile "Your welcome" Yuki hopped out of the car and walked up to her door and waved Kagome and Miroku off.  
  
"Sooooo...."  
  
"Soooo... what?" Kagome asked looking at her nails.  
  
"Do you think she likes me?"  
  
"I don't know; ask her yourself Miroku since you SOOO good with the ladies!" Kagome said with sarcasm dripping off her every word.  
  
"Your right, I am." Miroku said and smiled real big. "Can you give me her number?"  
  
"No, but I will give you mine." Kagome said, taking out a piece of paper and jotting down her home phone number on it.  
  
"Why won't you give me Yukis?"  
  
"Because, I don't hand out my best friends phone number to just anyone!"  
  
"Oh gee thanks Kagome, I see how it is!" Miroku joked as he pulled into Kagomes driveway.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home. Call me sometime and we can catch up."  
  
"Of course" Miroku said pulling Kagome into a hug. Kagome waved off Miroku and entered her dark and sleepy home.  
  
Was it good? Was it not good? PLEASE TELL ME!!! Lol. Thanks a lot reviewers! Yeah, Some more OOCness but oh well... I still think my writing is choppy, but I cant figure out the right words to fix it -_- 


	6. Job Search

If We Meet Again  
  
By: InuLover  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long break but I just haven't had the muse to post this chapter. Don't worry, I'm going to finish the story and I will have a plot but I just haven't been in the mood to post any chapters up. Spring Break is done and over with so I might not post another chapter in a long time.  
  
Questions/comments: when is Inu gonna come in HM?  
  
I'm getting to it I promise. I have plans for him to make an appearance  
next chapter if all goes well ^^  
  
If this is considered better than your prior works, I'm glad I didn't waste time reading them.  
  
Yeah well no one really is holding a gun up to your head and making you  
read this now are they? I'm sure you a much better writer then me (most  
people are) but let me atleast bask in my glory of my story.  
  
InuShemeeko right you are right you are!! I'm going to go read your story now ^^  
  
Thanks to: InuShemeeko, Ryous-Crystal, aznchicki, animegirl91, Sihara, waterlily216, inuyasha-rocks2003, and Riftwar-Slave  
  
You guys rock!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
Kagome arose at 7 the next morning feeling groggy. She shuffled her feet slowly to her bathroom and turned on the hot water for her shower. She made her way down stairs 30 minutes later fully dressed but still not quite awake.  
  
She took a seat at the table beside her brother and laid her head on the table.  
  
'Could my life get any worse?'  
  
Ms. Higurashi hummed quietly to herself while she served breakfast to her children and took a seat.  
  
"Kagome dear, I think its time for you to get a job. Your 18 now and I cant baby you forever."  
  
Kagome sprung to life as soon as she heard the word "job" and she jumped up quickly.  
  
'Well, I guess that answers my question.'  
  
"Why should I have to get a job? I mean, cant I stay here and work at the shrine?"  
  
"Honey, that's your grandfathers job. Your lucky I'm not making you move out. Heres a newspaper you can look in while I'm cleaning up the kitchen. You gotta grow up sometime."  
  
Kagome sighed. Well, her mothers right. Kags ripped open the newspaper and started skimming for jobs. She circled a few with a red marker and folder up the newspaper with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I'm off to find a job I guess"  
  
"Bye dear"  
  
______________________________on the high way_____________________________  
  
"Lets see here, the first job I have is at a department store. This should be an easy job and it pays well."  
  
Kagome entered the store called Silver Locket and immediately was in awe. It was a teen clothing store and it had the best taste in clothes not to mention that it was huge and crammed with people. She wandered the hallways until she found the customer service desk.  
  
"Hi, may I help you?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah I was looking for the manager. I'm here to apply for a job."  
  
"Well, you found me! I'm Shanda! Fill out this form and then we'll give you an interview okay hun?" Shanda pushed the clipboard in Kagomes face before Kagome snatched it away from her.  
  
"Yeah, uhhh sure." 'I do NOT like her preppy attitude. Its to happy and its just freaking me out. Maybe I need to work on my people skills.'  
  
After Kagome filled out the necessary forms, she entered a large office that belonged to Shanda. Shanda motioned Kagome to have a seat while she looked over her forms.  
  
"So your 18 and never had a job?"  
  
"Uh huh. I guess you could call me spoiled."  
  
"So what makes you think you can get this job?"  
  
Kagome fiddled with her hands for a while trying to find the right words.  
  
"Well, umm... I know my fashion pretty well and I thought this was a good job for me."  
  
Shanda looked deep in thought for a while and then studied Kagomes appearance. Kagome was wearing black slightly baggy jeans with a blood red and black striped shirt to match. Her bracelets were studded and matched her shirt perfectly.  
  
"Sorry, we aren't hiring at the moment."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Goodbye."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed the door on they way out.  
  
"well, one down two to go." She mumbled under her breath and opened her car door in the parking lot.  
  
As Kagome opened the door, tons of little kids can screaming at her.  
  
"KIDS!!! GO PLAY!!!" A scream could be heard over all the children. A woman made her way through the crying and screaming children and reached out her hand to Kagome.  
  
"I'm Carol, I take it your looking for a job?"  
  
"I'm Kagome and yeah I'm looking for a job. You are hiring right?"  
  
"Of course we are. Fill out this sheet and come see me when your done okay?"  
  
"Okay" Kagome sat down in a chair and filled out the same sheet a second time. The screams and crying about drove her to break her pencil as she was filling out her form.  
  
She loudly slammed her pencil down on the table and made her way to Carol.  
  
"Sorry but I uhh..ummm... left my curling iron on at home! I gotta go!"  
  
"But your hairs straight, why do you need a curl..."  
  
"I just gotta go!" Kagome spat out and ran for the door.  
  
She shut the door loudly and slumped against it. 'If I had to stay in there one more minute, I would do something I would regret later on.'  
  
__________________________on the road again_____________________________  
  
"My last job I have circled. If I don't get this, I'm screwed." Kagome turned up her music and sped up blurring the scenery around her.  
  
The sun was setting when she arrived in the bad part of her town. Her eyes scanned the horizon trying to look for the building that held her future job.  
  
Sighing inwardly, she gave up and exited to the highway once again. 'I do NOT want to be in the slumps during the night time. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to be a bum for the rest of my life.'  
  
As she took her exit her eyes fell upon a very familiar building with the sign "HELP WANTED" in the front.  
  
Kags turned into the parking lot sharply, getting a few horns honked at her as she cut off traffic, and ran to the building.  
  
__________________inside The Cats Meow_____________________________  
  
Kagome approached the empty bar and sat down waiting for the club to show some life. She was met with the same bartender as before. The bartender smiled widely and approached Kagome.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rin! Is there anything I can do for you? This Club usually doesn't get started until 8 or so."  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm here to apply for a job if that's okay. I have been here twice and I love it here."  
  
"Yes it is a wonderful place isn't it?" Rins eyes scanned the room as Kagomes eyes followed.  
  
She never noticed the wonder decorating of this place since all the lights were out when she got here. The walls were stained a deep crimson red and were decorated with modern art from some of the most famous artists. The seating also followed the modern theme.  
  
"It must have cost a lot of money to build and decorate this." Rin glanced back at Kagome and nodded profusely. Rin slipped from under the bar to join Kagome in sitting down.  
  
"So you wanted a job here? I'll have to set up an appointment for you with the manager but I'm sure you'll get the job. We are really short handed here and could take anyone."  
  
"That's great! When do you think I could stop by and get interviewed?"  
  
"Uhh... hang on... Mr. Tai!!!!" Rin screamed at her manager. A tall and dark man appeared from behind a curtain. His unnatural silver hair spilled over his shoulders and blew behind him when he approached Rin.  
  
"God damn it Rin you could've blown my ear drums out! What the hell do you want!?" The mans eyes gave away he was angry if you couldn't tell from his tone.  
  
Rin just giggled at his anger while Kagome eyes were as big as saucers. You could tell by the way that his eyes softened when Rin laughed that he cared for her a lot. But he was still scarey none the less. This guy was defiantly intimidating. You could tell from his tight shirt that he worked out a lot.  
  
"Kagome wants a job here, is it okay if she comes back say 4 ish tomorrow to get an interview?"  
  
Mr. Tai sighed and then looked at Kagome. She was slightly taken aback from his mood change and gulped when his eyes locked onto hers. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of honey she had ever seen. It was almost as if they were a golden color.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm sure you already know my name because of my loud mouth employee here. Tomorrow would be great to get an interview with you. You can meet the other employees tomorrow too. Now, I got to finish up some paper work" Mr. Tai reached out his hand and quickly shook Kagomes before running off to his office.  
  
"You'll get used to his madness someday." Rin giggled and smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rin. Nice meeting you!" Kagome said and smiled back.  
  
"You too. Bye!"  
  
Next chapter is the interview ^_^ I hope you were able to guess who Mr. Tai was O_o yeah and to answer any of your questions out there, Rin is the same Rin that Sesshomaru took care of in the feudal times ^_^ Review with any comments, questions, or helpful tips ^_^ 


End file.
